


Cookies

by UvaSEP



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Wynonna attempts to bake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UvaSEP/pseuds/UvaSEP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Wynonna is tasked with baking cookies, and naturally has Waverly and Nicole assist her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies

“I don’t understand why we don’t just buy some ridiculous sugar cookies at the store. Dolls will never notice. He’s probably never eaten a cookie in his life!” Wynonna began to pace around the kitchen, hands clasped behind her back. Waverly just sighed from her chair.

“Look it’s not about quality. It’s about _morale_. It’s about building better inter-departmental relations.”

“I don’t see how me baking Nedley & company cookies is going to improve anything.”

“It’s a _gesture_ of goodwill.”

Wynonna practically growled before abruptly turning at the sound of a knock on the door. “Finally! I told Nicole to be here at three.”

Waverly arched an eyebrow. “Wynonna, it’s 2:55.” 

Shaking her head, Wynonna made her way to the entrance. “Well she should have known from our conversation that this situation requires a certain amount of urgency.” 

Pausing, Waverly cocked her head. “Wait a second. Why is Nicole here?” 

Wynonna pointedly ignored the question and wrenched open the door. “Get in here Haughtstuff.” 

“Hello to you too, Wynonna.” Nicole stepped inside, eyes wandering about until they made contact with Waverly. A smile instantly appeared, which only grew larger as she made her way over. 

Waverly gently reached for Nicole’s hand and clasped it in her own, but looked up at Nicole with a puzzled look. “Not that I’m not exceedingly pleased to see you… but aren’t you going to be one of the people receiving these cookies?” She glanced back over to Wynonna. “I thought this was supposed to be a surprise.” 

Nicole looked down at her fondly and gave her hand a squeeze. “Dolls gave me a heads up on this project. Said I’m supposed to make sure these cookies pass inspection and don’t poison Nedley.” 

Wynonna scoffed. “I will have you know that I am an expert when it comes to baking cookies.” 

Waverly raised an eyebrow. “Since when?”

“Since… forever!”

“Wynonna, when is the last time you baked anything?” 

Wynonna rolled her eyes. “Irrelevant. If I can kill demons, I can most certainly bake cookies.”

Waverly glanced up at Nicole and back at Wynonna. “So… we’re here, because…?”

“Well Dolls has requested a very large quantity of cookies that will require extra baking manpower. Or womanpower. Whatever. Which means I am voluntelling you to assist me.” She looked pointedly at Waverly and Nicole’s clasped hands. “And that means no funny business.”

Waverly looked down at their linked hands. “What does that mean?”

“It means I know how you two get! All googly-eyed and useless. I need you two to stay on task, and that means no getting sidetracked with...” Wynonna gestured randomly. “Mushy stuff.” 

“Or else…?” Nicole maneuvered behind Waverly and wrapped her hands around her waist, resting her chin on Waverly’s shoulder. “You’ll fire us and we can leave?”

Wynonna groaned and covered her eyes with one hand. “No. I will fire you, inform Dolls you’ve failed a Black Badge assignment and keep Waverly here.” 

Disappointment flashed across Nicole’s eyes, which Wynonna aptly noticed. She pressed on. “So unless you think that scenario is hunky dory, I’m expecting you two to not get distracted by one another.” 

At that, Nicole reluctantly loosened her hold on Waverly. 

Wynonna rolled her eyes. “We appreciate your sacrifice.” She then turned to the kitchen and sighed. “Alright, let’s get this over with.”

//

Fifty minutes and a ridiculous amount of measuring cups later, the three of them stood staring at the remnants of the kitchen. Stray ingredients littered the table, and a light coating of flour seemed to cover the entirety of the countertop. 

Waverly shook her head. “Wynonna, finesse has never been your strong suit.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. _I_ was doing just fine. It was that blender that had it out for me.” 

“Mmmhmm.” Waverly crossed her arms. “You don’t think the highest setting might have been just a _bit_ much?”

Wynonna scoffed. “Any quality blender would have been more than capable of handling that.” 

Nicole smiled from behind Waverly and wrapped her arms around her. Wynonna’s brows furrowed. “What do you two think you’re doing?” 

“We finished the cookies. Which means…” Nicole kissed the top of Waverly’s head. “…we’re allowed to be mushy again.” 

Waverly looked up at Nicole and grinned before turning back to Wynonna. “That was the deal.” 

Wynonna crossed her arms. “The rules were no distractions until we’re completely done. We still need to find containers for these cookies and I’m sure that… Nicole, stop giving me those darn puppy eyes!” The offending eyes only grew more pleading. Wynonna groaned. “Fine… But go be mushy somewhere else. Go on a proper date or something.”

Nicole raised an eyebrow. “Did I just hear you _suggest_ that we go on a date.” 

Wynonna threw her hands in the air. “I don’t know! Go watch a movie or stargaze or whatever fluffy romantic things people are supposed to do in proper relationships!”

Waverly looked surprised. “Those are all… legitimately good suggestions.” She glanced back up at Nicole. “Want to get dinner and a movie?”

Nicole grinned. “I’d love to.” 

“Well of course you would!” Wynonna rolled her eyes at the obviousness of that statement, and watched as they maneuvered towards the door, hands linked. She called out after them. “I will have you know that I am taking full credit for the success of this date!” Nicole and Waverly just shook their heads and closed the door behind them.


End file.
